


Sonic Drive

by altair



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Doom's Eye is totally a plushie, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altair/pseuds/altair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (old) Sonic the Hedgehog drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend with the prompt "Vectouge."

Vector was suspicious when Dr. Eggman handed him some jewel as a form of payment. It wasn't anywhere near the entire fee that the doctor owed his agency, of course. But there was one special reason that Vector accepted it.

He knew a certain bat who might like it.

As expected, Rouge was entranced by the jewel.

For all of two minutes.

Vector felt insignificant under her gaze. It was a gaze that seemed to say, "Is that all?"

Perhaps it would behoove him to become a treasure hunter himself. Maybe then she would be as smitten as he was.


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend with the prompt "Tails/Eggman...but someone finds out!"

"Wasn't that the foxboy?"

Dr. Eggman looked over his shoulder to see Rouge perched atop a machine. And turned back to watching Tails fly away.

Rouge wasn't happy about being ignored. "So that's the 'secret project' that you told me you absolutely had to focus on?"

Eggman nodded in slight acknowledgement. And oh, what a project Tails truly was. He had never realized how alike they were. Kindred spirits, even.

Rouge huffed. In truth, she'd had a feeling about this, but actually proving her hypothesis was a bit too much.

She huffed again and left him to watching his foxboy.


	3. Near You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend with the prompt "Tails/Eggman."

"We all did it together!"

Tails' happy voice rang out through the ARK. He was enthralled; not only had they defeated the Biolizard, the FinalHazard, and saved the earth, but their arch-nemesis had helped them do it!

Perhaps Tails wouldn't have been so thrilled if it had been anyone other than Eggman who had helped them do it. It had been a longstanding wish of his that they work together someday, and now Tails secretly hoped that it would happen again. For the sooner they worked together again, the sooner Tails could be near him again...without fear of imminent death.


	4. Idol

He was his idol.

Granted, he was also a host of other things, but idol definitely had to top the list. He wanted to be just like him. Fast, strong, and possibly more than anything, a hero.

He had taken care of him, and given him so much, so many times.

...what was that? Was he calling for him?

In excitement, he ran toward the sound of the voice, a heart in full bloom above his head.

Shadow smiled slightly as he petted the little black chao who came running toward him. Perhaps green chaos drives helped him, after all...


	5. Polished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles & Rouge. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com/) challenge #2, "cleaning."

Taking care of the Master Emerald was no small task. But Knuckles prided himself on his ability to care for the jewel.

Of course, that involved not so fantastic things, like polishing it. After all, he wanted it to always look its best. That included a sparkling shine.

He hated that part. As with any cleaning job that he had ever embarked upon, no matter how much you clean something...there’s always one more smudge.

Especially when certain annoying treasure hunting bats perched on said newly shined gems.

Knuckles losing his temper and shattering the Master Emerald again didn’t help things.


	6. Cleaning Up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles & Rouge. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com/) challenge #2, "cleaning." Continuation of "Polished."

Knuckles snarled as he picked up the shattered pieces of the Master Emerald. Rouge had flown up into the air when he had hit it, and was currently floating a few feet above the now empty platform.

"You really need to learn to control that temper of yours," Rouge said, smirking slightly.

Knuckles said nothing, but simply continued cleaning up the mess. "This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have sat on the Master Emerald," he replied.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

Knuckles growled slightly, nodding. "So get down here and help me out."

Rouge flew off instead.


	7. Unreciprocated Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-sided Sonic/Amy. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #3, "restraint."

She wasn’t sure where she stood with him. Up until then, she hadn’t cared. She had chased after him with reckless abandon, never even thinking to give a thought to what he wanted. It was natural, wasn’t it? In her mind, everything pointed to the conclusion that they belonged together. Once she caught him, everything would be perfect.

But after he had told her to stop, after he had finally said that he couldn’t take it anymore, she found that she had to start restraining herself.

But just because he didn’t reciprocate her feelings didn’t mean Amy stopped loving him.


	8. Jewel Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles, Rouge, Dr. Eggman. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #4, "chance."

Rouge stared at the gem longingly. She wanted it. But that annoying echidna was making things so difficult. Didn’t he understand that given due time, the Master Emerald would be hers regardless? After all, all of the world’s gems existed for her to take.

Arguing commenced. Dr. Eggman saw his chance.

As the heated arguing continued, he grabbed the Master Emerald and began to make off with it. Surely, the Eclipse Cannon could use the Master Emerald as well as the Chaos Emeralds.

If only Knuckles would have been more caught up in arguing...

Dr. Eggman headed back empty handed.


	9. Unforgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #5, "abandoned."

All that was left was his anger, consuming.

The chao had lain around him, engulfed by the flames and destruction that had been wrought. He couldn't forgive what had been done to them. Couldn't forget the rage that had welled up inside of him.

Years passed. He continued to drown in his hatred. Hatred that drove him to yearn for power. Power to smite those that had dared wrong those he protected.

He still remembered that day. He would always remember it, despite the years that passed.

Because on that day, so long ago...Chaos had abandoned his ability to forgive.


	10. Disapproval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #6, "faith."

Don't approve of him, but I have to trust him.

The Master Emerald is at stake here. I don't know why Sonic and Tails are after the shards. And I can't afford to care. I have to get them back, no matter what. And that means punching through any obstacle that stands in my way...including Sonic. Because saving the Master Emerald after Eggman and his monster shattered it is my top priority.

It's odd...it comes down to the fact that, even though he's tricked me before, I have to have faith in Eggman.

Because what if he's telling the truth?


	11. Reactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyber Knuckles. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #8, "trivialities."

It all seemed so trivial.

So they were there for the Chaos Emeralds. And it was supposed to be his job to make sure they didn't get them. Twists and turns though there were, it didn't seem to stop them. His opposition obviously had high motivation.

He wondered fleetingly what he would do after this mission was over. What if he lost? Would he be meaningless then?

That pressed him on to go a little faster.

Because as he followed the entire track of the Reactive Factory, Cyber Knuckles thought that just maybe, it wasn't all so trivial after all.


	12. Almost Victorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bean the Dynamite. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #9, "resentment."

He should have won.

A flurry of pecks, a few explosions here and there…success should have been his. He would be the one to defeat Dr. Eggman, and the world would praise him for it. He could almost taste the victory.

But he wasn't able to do it. His Chaos Emerald was taken, and someone else went to meet Dr. Eggman at the Death Egg II. Someone who wasn't him.

Within days, maybe even weeks, he would probably forget about it; resume a happy-go-lucky life.

But for today, Bean the Dynamite resented Sonic the Hedgehog for taking his chance away.


	13. On Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Chaotix and their client. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #10, "deception."

They had work. They finally had work. And work that would pay, at that!

The Chaotix Detective Agency didn't mind having to prove themselves. After all, proving that they truly were the best in the business just gave them more prestige, right? Along with meaning that they might be paid a bit more for it, of course. Bigger and better businesses were always paid more for their work than subpar ones.

And so Chaotix continued their merry journey, intent on proving themselves once again.

Far away, locked in a cell on his own craft, Eggman smirked at his well-planned deception.


	14. Tails' Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggman/GUN Commander, Tails, implied Sonic/Shadow, Knuckles/Rouge, and Vector/Espio. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #13, "thirty minutes."
> 
> One of our members named the GUN Commander Gordon Ansem when he was only known by his title, and that is the name used here.

The fox boy had kept him waiting for 30 minutes now. What in the world was taking so long? Gordon Ansem paced back and forth outside of the closed door. He was very tempted to try to listen in, but the doctor's rather well-enforced base prevented such activities. Gordon was not happy with this fact, despite completely understanding it.

He jumped a bit as the door creaked open. The fox boy all but skipped out, Dr. Ivo Robotnik close behind him.

Gordon looked anxiously at Ivo, wondering what on earth had been said behind the closed door. Ivo paused, biting his lower lip.

"Snugglemuffin..." he started.

Gordon's eyes narrowed almost immediately. Ivo was using his "I'm getting ready to ask you for something really important that you're probably not going to like" voice. It was one that Gordon had become very wary of. He frowned slightly, and sighed. "What is it?"

Ivo looked at Tails, then back to Gordon. He bit his lower lip again. "Do you remember what I had said about wanting to adopt…?"

Gordon's eyes widened, his frown deepening. "Wh-What?" he stammered.

"That's what we were talking about, Mr. Ansem," Tails chimed in.

"I thought that Sonic took care of you," Gordon replied, still in utter shock.

Tails shook his head. "He does, but he's more like a big brother/best friend, not a parent. Besides, he doesn't really get all of the technological things I do."

"He's too irresponsible for that, anyway..." Ivo muttered. Then he looked pleadingly at Gordon. "So…" he said, "can we adopt Tails?"

Gordon was completely caught of guard. In truth, he hadn't really been paying attention when Ivo had brought up the subject before. But he couldn't say that now, or else his Eggmuffin would be furious.

Tails could see that the GUN commander was not doing well with this decision. "Mr. Ansem, it won't be a big deal, I promise. If you're that uncomfortable with the idea, it doesn't even have to be an official adoption. I guess I just want someone to call my parent." The young fox sighed. "Sonic's too much like an older brother, and I guess that makes Shadow almost like a brother-in-law...? Knuckles is always too busy with the Master Emerald or with Rouge, and he doesn't understand me anyway. I doubt the Chaotix have time or desire; they have to take care of Charmy anyway. Not to mention that Espio's busy with gaming and Vector. And anyway, everyone else is too young. You guys are actually old enough."

"And," Ivo added, "it would make more sense than adopting a child who doesn't know about us. Just think about what a mess that could turn in to. I mean, Tails knows that you're the GUN commander, that you're with me, we were enemies...it's just more sensible. Tails has been a part of almost everything we've been through. And he really should have someone around that understands technology and inventing."

Gordon didn't answer. He was still in complete shock. Although Eggmuffin did have a point...

Ivo took the opportunity to add, "So...I would assume that Tails would call me 'Dad' or something of the like, so that would make you his mother?"

Gordon blinked. And then he blinked again. And then fainted.

Ivo crossed his arms, frowning. "You know, of all the reactions I would have expected of this, him fainting was not one of them..."

And so a conclusion was not reached that day.


	15. Everything Cliché Sonadow Isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic/Shadow, inspired by a post about common tropes fics with this pairing see.

Sonic watched Shadow fall from the Ark. He knew, however, that things would be all right, because Shadow was just too badass to die like that. So he didn't let it bother him.

In fact, as soon as they got back to earth, Sonic found Shadow in a crumpled heap and watched him until he woke up. Unfortunately, Shadow's badass ninja-ness wasn't in full effect (due to the fact that he had almost died), so he failed to notice Sonic. Sonic watched as Shadow angsted, hoping he had done what Maria truly wanted. Sonic then disappeared into the night.

The next day, Sonic told everyone about the fact that Shadow was still alive. Even Eggman. He would have told Black Doom, but he already knew and was busily ogling at porn anyway. So everyone except Shadow knew that Shadow was still alive. Except being alive, Shadow technically knew; he just didn't know that everyone else knew too. Ninja!Return minus two.

Shadow then proceeded to get into a life-threatening situation. He wasn't sure exactly what the situation was, but it was definitely life-threatening. Like, on the level of uberfangirl life-threatening.

Sonic, meanwhile, had been running from Amy, because it filled him with glee. Until his "OMG SHADOW'S GONNA DIE!!!1" sense kicked in. He then rescued Shadow. Shadow's eyes became wide and shining, much like a young girl's in an anime.

"SONIKKU!" he sobbed.

Meanwhile, Amy pondered the current situation. She had a rival for Sonic's interest. Fortunately, she was used to this, as Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and the Biolizard all loved Sonic as well. Usually, a good THWACK with her mallet set them straight. For a few minutes, at least.

So Amy THWACKED Shadow. Shadow momentarily forgot his infatuation with Sonic. But he regained it soon after.

Amy sighed. This was going to take a while...

Several concussions later, Shadow's dark bar had filled up enough to use Chaos Blast. And so he did.

Unfortunately, he destroyed everyone, and spent the rest of his life in misery. Until he discovered that playing Harvest Moon was actually a lot of fun. So after that, he was happy again.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, the post this was based on doesn't exist anymore, but basically I tried to play the opposite of as many of the tropes as possible - Sonic angsting over Shadow's "death," Shadow watching Sonic without his knowledge, Shadow revealing himself because Sonic is in trouble, Amy being the villain because she's getting in the way of gay sex...you get the drift.


	16. Adoption Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the game characters, Eggman/GUN Commander, Sonic/Shadow, Knuckles/Rouge. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #14, "food." Takes place after "Tails' Wish."

"Okay."

Sonic took in a breath as he looked around the room, and then turned his attention to Amy and Rouge. "Now," he said, "explain to me why it is that you need to know our favorite foods again?"

Rouge glanced at Amy, then back to Sonic. "Well..." she said, "We're going to have a dinner in celebration of Tails' adoption."

Amy nodded. "And if we know everyone's favorite dishes, then we're assured that everyone will have something that they like to eat."

Sonic sighed. "And that's just fine and wonderful," he said, rolling his eyes, "but that doesn't explain why HE'S here." A gloved hand pointed to his left.

"I'd think, Sonic, that the very people adopting Tails would be allowed at a dinner honoring that very event," Ivo declared.

Sonic frowned. He'd forgotten about that. It was just weird knowing that his former adversary would be adopting his friend, whom he had unofficially "adopted" as his own little brother.

"And of course, that explains Gordon's presence here as well," Ivo added as an afterthought.

Sonic shuddered. An even stranger thought, that one. Not so much the fact of Ivo and Gordon as a couple, but moreso based on the past experiences he'd had with the both of them.

Sonic nodded. "Okay. I'll accept that. But," he said, looking even more perturbed than before, "that does not explain what HE'S doing here!" This time, pointing to the right followed.

Rouge looked at Shadow, apparently a silent plea to change Sonic's focus. Or at least, that's what she tried to do, but Knuckles distracted her.

Shadow sighed, getting the hint despite Knuckles' interruption. "He'll want chili dogs," he said, before dragging Sonic out of the room. No one needed to guess how he was planning on keeping the blue hedgehog preoccupied.

Black Doom had been completely unaware of Sonic's earlier pointing, and continued to search the internet for hentai. Ever since seeing the two hedgehogs...at work, shall we say, he had been stricken with an unquenchable curiosity.

Meanwhile, Cream cuddled a very unhappy Doom's Eye, who kept insisting that he was not a plushie.


	17. What Sonadow is Really Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic/Shadow. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #16, "Sonadow."

"These fangirls are annoying as hell!" Sonic exclaimed, obviously displeased with what he had found online.

Shadow shrugged. "It's something you get used to," he replied.

"Excuse me? How, pray tell, would this be something you know anything about?" the confused blue hedgehog asked.

His darker counterpart rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm always on the computer for, playing Minesweeper?"

Sonic thought for a moment. "No," he replied, "more like Final Fantasy XI."

Shadow glared. "I am not ALWAYS playing that!"

"You might as well be." The blue hedgehog swiveled back toward the computer. "Anyway, my point was that way too many of them have no idea how to write us in their fanfiction. You're ALWAYS the dominant one, and I'm always the weepy girl. What's that term they use...uka?"

"Uke," Shadow corrected. He got an eye roll in response. "And that would make me the seme, right?"

"Your awareness of these terms frightens me."

Shadow smirked. "So, what else is so utterly horrible about them? Do tell."

"All you do is angst. I'm either emo or...no, I'm always emo and wanting to die because you fell from the ARK. Amy's completely given up or not even around. We fall in love, have sex, and I get pregnant." He scoffed.

"If those fangirls had any idea how our relationship really is, they'd know that Amy's constantly trying to get in with us, that thankfully, I have NOT had a single baby, and most importantly," he said, turning off the computer decisively, "that---"

"Hey! I wanted to play FFXI!"

"...if anyone's the 'girly uke', it's definitely you."


	18. Conventioner's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic/Shadow, implied Rouge/Amy. Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #16, Sonadow.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned to face the other hedgehog. "Yes, Shadow?"

The black and red hedgehog glared back. "Explain to me again what exactly this is again."

Sonic sighed. "It's called an anime convention, Shad. It's where fans gather and at least try to have fun." Sonic sighed. "Think about it this way, Shad...it's your kind of place. You'll find other Final Fantasy lovers, more people who love the shoujo genre...it'll work wonders."

Shadow hated to admit it, but it made sense. 

"Hey, great costumes! You look just like them!" a voice yelled in passing.

Sonic observed himself. His eyes met with blue fur, just the same as always. His gaze shifted to Shadow, staying a bit longer than it should have.

"Stop ogling me, Sonic," Shadow commanded. Sonic had no shame sometimes. He sighed, then glared at his blue counterpart. "So, we're here for me. Great and wonderful. That does not, however, explain why we are wearing these signs." He held up his sign, staring at the matching one Sonic wore.

Sonic chuckled. "Let's just say we'll make some people happy this way."

"Sonic? Sonic, is that you?!"

Sonic froze. He recognized the voice immediately. "What..." he stammered, "what's Amy doing here?" He paused, squinting in the direction the voice had come from. His jaw dropped. "And what's Rouge doing with her?"

Amy ran up to Sonic, tugging Rouge behind her. "Sonic, what are you doing here? As far as I know, you've never had any interest in these kinds of things!"

Sonic shrugged. "It's more for Shadow than for me, Amy." He looked at Rouge. "What are you doing here? This doesn't exactly seem like your kind of thing, either."

Amy smiled. "Rouge promised she'd come with me. Right, Rouge?" the pink hedgehog said, winking at the bat.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Yes, I promised. Only for you."

Amy giggled. But she stopped as she noticed Sonic and Shadow's signs. "You guys are doing yaoi for people? That's awesome! Do something for us!" She eyed the signs again and leered suggestively.

Sonic shrugged. "Anything for a yaoi fan," he said, sweeping Shadow off his feet and kissing him passionately. Shadow struggled momentarily at the unexpected action, but was soon lost in the kiss.

Amy squealed as the kiss went on. Finally, the two hedgehogs separated, and Amy clapped. "That's much better than some of the half-assed stuff that guys try to pass off," she said, "I approve."

"Glad to know we have your approval, Ames."

Amy dragged Rouge back into the mass of people that made up the convention. "We'll see you guys later!" she yelled.

"Sonic..."

"Yeah, Shad?"

"...I don’t think I mind having these signs."

"Good to know, Shad. Can't say I mind them, either."


	19. Birthday Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggman/GUN Commander, Sonic, most of the cast at least mentioned (though not by name). Done in honor of Eggman's birthday.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik sighed. He knew that this would happen, but it certainly didn't change the way he was feeling.

This was the problem with sharing a birthday with a world-famous hedgehog. They were all busily planning surprises and warm birthday wishes for their friend, their ally. And where did that leave the him? All alone.

Even Gordon had wanted to stop by the party that everyone had been planning for Sonic. The two of them had decided to drop by the party for just a bit, but when Ivo left, Gordon told him that he wanted to stay for a while more. "I won't be long," he had promised as Ivo headed out the door.

And throughout the whole thing, no one, not even Gordon, had made any mention of his birthday.

What did it matter, anyway? He was only getting older.

"I hope Fishsticks gets back soon..." he grumbled. If nothing else, perhaps some ice cream in bed and a round of Smash Brothers would improve his mood. It would make for at least a somewhat positive birthday. He was definitely due for one.

It was a couple of hours later that he heard the door opening. His chair faced away from the door, but he could hear Gordon shifting his keys. "I thought you weren't going to be long," the agitated doctor called. He heard Gordon's footsteps approaching him.

"There were still preparations to be made," Gordon replied.

"Preparations for what? Sonic was already at his party, and everything else was ready."

Gordon put his hand on Ivo's shoulder. "As I'm sure you're aware, someone else has a birthday today."

Ivo turned around, caught off guard. Behind him stood Gordon, as well as Sonic and his friends. Sonic grinned back at him like the cocky hedgehog he was. "C'mon Doc, after all we've been through together, you honestly think I'd forget your birthday?"

Everyone put what they had brought on a table. A cake, presents, and some confetti, which Sonic was apparently enjoying throwing everywhere.

That was going to be a mess to clean up later.

The party was great, though. Fortunately, Amy and Cream lent a hand cleaning up. Everyone left shortly thereafter, leaving Gordon and Ivo alone. A pile of opened presents sat on the table, among them an ice cream scoop and a orange GameCube controller (he had wanted one of those).

"Snugglemuffin..." Ivo said, turning to Gordon, "What did you get me?"

Gordon thought for a moment. "Well, I could let you beat me in Halo..."

Ivo rolled his eyes and completely ignored the fact that it was an appealing thought. "And?"

"You'll get it tonight?"

"That's what I wanted to hear."


	20. Celebration Calamity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow/Amy, Sonic. Based on the Shadow RP journal [chaosspear](http://chaosspear.livejournal.com/), and inspired by people in my neighborhood shooting off fireworks long after the 4th of July had passed.

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"...you uh, do realize that the fourth of July was well over a week ago, right?" The blue hedgehog cringed as another loud explosion was heard, lighting off what had once been an exciting fire in the sky. Now, though, he had seen it so many times, he was actually growing bored of it. How many times this week had Shadow been down to the beach blowing things up, anyway?

"Yeah. So?" The black hedgehog either didn't understand Sonic's point, or he didn't care.

Sonic was leaning toward the latter.

He sighed as Shadow almost giddily lit off another firework. "People usually stop at the most, a day or two after, Shad. You're going to have the whole neighborhood wondering why you're still lighting the things off."

Shadow paused his festivities. "Sonic," he said, "there are two reasons that I'm still lighting fireworks off. What do you think they are?"

Sonic thought for a moment. "Because you seem to enjoy blowing things up?"

"That’s true," Shadow replied, "but why else?"

At that moment, a bikini-clad Amy approached them. "Hey, you two! Don't light them all yet!"

Shadow lit off another firework, and smirked. He never could get enough of Amy in a bikini.

"Sonic, why don't you leave, if you're not interested in the fireworks? I'm sure Amy and I will occupy ourselves somehow." His smirk grew wider.

If he hadn't been positive that his being there wouldn't have made a difference in Shadow and Amy's...activities, he might have stayed. He instead weakly excused himself, possibly topping his previous speeds on the way home.

When the explosions stopped just moments later, Sonic groaned and tried to focus his mind elsewhere.

Because unfortunately, he knew exactly what Shadow and Amy were up to.


	21. Prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic the Hedgehog/Xiaolin Showdown crossover, involving Ivo Robotnik and Jack Spicer. Based on a comment a friend of mine made, basically amounting to Jack and Ivo being the two dumbest smart people on earth, and both being redheads.

"Jack! Jack, your uncle's here!"

Jack looked up as he heard his mother's voice. "I'm coming!" he yelled back, as he scrambled to his feet and hurried out of his room. The five year old raced down the stairs, and squealed happily as his uncle came into view.

"Uncle Ivo!" he yelled, jumping at the man, giggling as he was caught and twirled.

Uncle Ivo grinned. "Hoho! How are you doing, m'boy?"

"Great! Wait'll you see what I built this time!" Jack smiled wide. It seemed that with every visit, his interest toward inventing grew. His mother said that he was a prodigy. His uncle had just laughed and said that it ran in the family.

Jack practically flew to his "lair" as he liked to call it. It was really nothing more than an edge of his father's work bench, cluttered with random parts and pieces, the majority which Ivo had given him.

"Check this out! What do you think?" he asked excitedly, holding out his newest creation – a box with what appeared to be propellers projecting from a central pole. He pushed a button on the side, and slowly, the propellers began to turn. "Isn't it neat? Someday, I'm gonna fly around on this!"

Ivo chuckled. "I'm sure you will, Jack. I'm sure you will."


	22. Fairy Tale Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy, Sonic, surprise guest! Done for [Sonic Drive](http://sonic-drive.livejournal.com) challenge #25, "shoes." Based loosely on a chapter of the Petshop of Horrors manga.

Amy had seen glimpses of him in her dreams. She never got a good look at his face, or any of him, really. His face was always hidden, and his body covered with an elaborate costume of some sort, but he was always there in some form or another.

Some nights, she was a princess whom he had to face untold danger to rescue. Other nights, she was a peasant, transformed by the magic of a black and red fairy godmother who bore a disturbing resemblance to Shadow. Whisked away from her prince at the stroke of midnight, he always came back for her, a small glass shoe in hand. Still other nights, she slept under the influence of a spiteful long-eared witch, and only his kiss brought her back to the realms of consciousness.

Her dreams were so real, and no matter what the premise, his fleeting image as she awoke always struck a deep, resounding chord in her heart. From the moment she met Sonic, she thought he was the one, the one from her dreams. No doubt that he struck her soul in a similar manner, with his constant heroism and role as her savior. She chased him, because she was sure that if she managed to catch him, if he realized how they were meant for one another...then she would feel the same overflowing emotion that she did in her dreams.

Then she realized she had been wrong. It wasn't Sonic who was her knight in shining armor, her prince charming...no, when she first laid eyes on her soul mate, and felt the same pull that had haunted her in her dreams, she realized just how wrong she had been to assume it had been him. 

And as she stood there, gathering her thoughts and trying to keep the sheer volume of emotion she felt from bringing her to her knees, she stared at the catalyst, the name of whom she did not even know yet. Careful listening fixed that problem soon enough.

"Rouge..." she whispered.


	23. Laws of Shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes Sonic characters mentioning the Ace Attorney games. Rouge/Amy, implied Sonic/Shadow and Phoenix/Edgeworth. The end is fluffy! Also overuse of objection jokes.

"Doesn't he remind you of Sonic?" Amy asked, as she vigorously pressed every statement from the current witness.

"Mmm, I suppose he does. A little," Rouge replied, biting her lower lip in thought. "Although, if we're comparing Sonic to Phoenix…then who would be Edgeworth?"

"Shadow," the pink hedgehog replied, before suddenly yelling out, "HOLD IT!" at the game in her hand.

"Really? Well, if that's the case," the bat replied, smirking, "based on the evidence presented by Sonic and Shadow, I'd have to say shipping Phoenix and Edgeworth is...canon."

Amy laughed. "No objections here!" she giggled. "But hey, who does that make us?"

"I would have to say that you would be Maya," Rouge responded. "I could be Franziska? Dr. Eggman could be von Karma, although…I don't know if I like the idea of him being my father.

Amy snickered, "And Knuckles could be Detective Gumshoe!"

Rouge had to admit, the idea of Knuckles emulating Gumshoe's hero-worship of Edgeworth to Shadow would be quite amusing. "But then Tails would be...?"

"...Larry?"

They both had to laugh at the mere thought.

"So wait, wouldn't that make shipping Franziska and Maya canon, too?" Amy asked, saving the game and turning it off.

Rouge smirked again. "Yes. Yes, it would. Are you raising an objection, Miss Rose?"

Amy kissed her lightly, before smiling. "Not at all..."


End file.
